Our Start At Forever
by SarahS81915
Summary: Edward leaves Bella finds out she's pregnant but with more than one baby or even 2 one of the babies will be human and very premature which causes some problems there will be lots of drama, babies, Victoria, and of course Edward and Bella this is about her forgiving him and them learning to raise there babies together please read and enjoy reviews and ideas welcome A/N lemons
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

Chapter 1 Finding Out

Bella P.o.v.

I awoke with a start as I have done every morning for the past week since Edward left. Another nightmare the same one I've had for the past week of Edward leaving and me searching the woods trying to find him yet never seeing him. I sigh in frustration then suddenly my stomach starts to twist and I knew I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth. After throwing up in the toilet I flushed and wiped my mouth. I then looked in the mirror and was shocked I looked so pale I had bags under my eyes and my face looked skinny. Jumping in the shower in hopes it'll make me feel better I let the tears fall and sobs to rack my body uncontrollably. After about 15 minutes of crying I start washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner then start washing my body with my strawberry body wash the smell relaxed me. I was almost done when my hands landed on my stomach and I felt a bump.

I can't be can I? I whispered to myself as tears threatened to fall

It's supposed to be impossibly for vampires to have babies although I'm human so I guess it could be possible. I start thinking back to that night before Edward left and he had dropped all his boundaries and we made love for the first time. It was magical and passionate and it was perfect.

When I awoke the next morning he was gone he left a note saying " see you after school, we need to talk " naturally I just thought he was scared that he hurt me but he didn't I was fine maybe a bruise here or there and he bit my pillow so feathers were everywhere I was a little sore but other than that I felt amazing. If I had known he was going to leave me I would of skipped school and gone to find him so I could try harder to convince him to say but then I remember he told me " I don't love you Bella I'm sorry but we're leaving " tears started falling down my face as I thought back to it.

I hurried to my room to get dressed I then ran down stairs grabbing my purse and jacket and went out the door to my truck. I decided to drive to Port Angeles so no one in forks would see what I'm buying.

On the drive to Port Angeles I started thinking about what it would be like to have a baby I know I am young I'm only 17 but I'd always have a piece of Edward that he couldn't take away.

Once I arrived I went straight to the aisle I needed and grabbed 3 boxes of tests and went to the register to pay for them. There was an old man behind the register giving me a disapproving look. I paid and then left going to my truck and getting in. I drove home in a hurry once I home I parked my truck grabbing my purse and going up to my bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I took all 3 tests and then sat them on the counter. I started tapping my fingers on my leg as I waited the 3 minutes for the test to be done. I started to think about what I would do if it was positive. I wouldn't be able to tell Charlie or Renee that was for sure I already had a bump which means this was no human pregnancy the baby must be part vampire so I doughted the pregnancy would last the whole 9 months.

I knew I'd have to leave and go into hiding until the baby came. The 3 minutes were finally up and I glanced down at the tests to see the pink plus sign on all the tests. I knew what I had to do so I went to my room after disposing and hiding the tests in the trash bin. I got my suitcase out and started to pack glad that Charlie was working late tonight.

Then I went to my closet to get some clothes out to pack them. I was almost finished packing when an envelope fell from my shelf in my closet. It had "Bella" written on it.

I opened the envelope and the first thing I seen was a letter. Curious I opened it and read it.

Bella, I'm so sorry we left Edward can be so stubborn but I have to tell you that he lied to you he does love you and he only left to protect you. He knew Victoria was still after you and would try and kill you so he figured if he left shed leave you alone. I'm sorry that I couldn't make him stay. I'll be in touch when the time is right I saw you would be needing a lot of money I'm not sure what it's for but I know you're doing the right thing there's 500,000 in the envelope along with another 1 million on the card only I know about this account so don't worry about anyone finding out. Stay safe please if not for Edward do it for me and Charlie. Love, Alice

I didn't want to accept the money but I knew I needed it but I wasn't going to let my baby suffer because of my stubbornness. I put the envelope and letter in my purse zipped up my suitcase. I then brought my suitcase and purse in the car and got in. I took one last look at my forks home and started driving off towards my future.

A/N I hope everyone liked this chapter this is my second frantic and will most likely be a trilogy reviews welcome I should have another couple chapters up by tonight or tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

Chapter 2 The Hunt

I decided to move to Portland, Oregon. I stopped by a real estate agency on the way into town. Walking in I saw a nice looking women in her early 30's.

" Hi how can I help you today? My name is Ellen " she said

" Hi I'm Bella and I'm looking to buy a house as soon as possible preferably with 6 or 7 bedrooms maybe a pool " I said

" Well you're in luck we just had a house go on the market that might be perfect for you it has 8 bedrooms a bathroom in each bedroom and one on the main floor it has an inside pool room in the basement and on the 3rd floor there's also a sound proof theater room. The only down fall is its pretty expensive and in the middle of the woods with nothing around for miles. " Ellen said

I instantly knew it was perfect but decided to take a look before I decide anything.

" That sounds perfect and money is no problem and I actually prefer to be in the woods I love my privacy " I laughed

" Well let me grab my keys and some papers and lock up and well drive over and I can show you the house if you like the house you can sign the papers make the payment and then move in as early as tonight if you wish " Ellen said

15 minutes later we arrived at the house and it was magnificent and beautiful it had a gate when you arrived that you had to put a code in to get in and there was fencing around the whole property.

Once we were parked I noticed a large deck going around the first floor of the house and a balcony off every room it looked like I didn't even need to see the inside of the house this was the perfect house.

" It's perfect I'll take it I don't even need to look inside ill sign the papers now and make the payment " I said

" Alright well it comes furnished which is a plus if you plan to move in right away here's the papers just fill them out and then I can run your card for the payment then ill give you the keys and youll be all set " Ellen said with a smile on her face

I signed the papers handing them back to her then when I received the keys I absent mindedly rubbed my stomach.

" If you have any questions don't hesitate to call " Ellen said walking back to her car and driving away

I went inside and sat on the couch with my hands on my stomach noticing my stomach already looked a little bigger and was rock hard.

Suddenly I felt a nudge in my stomach and noticed my baby kicked I couldn't believe I could already feel my baby kick it was way too soon but then again my baby was part vampire I then felt another couple kicked all in different spots. That's the moment I realized I was carrying more than 1 baby it had to be at least 3 or more.

How was I going to handle this many babies I was just a weak human but I knew I'd manage. I was starting to get excited for my babies arrival.

My stomach then grumbled and I knew it must be time to eat. I didn't have any food here and didn't feel like having take out so went out to my truck and drove to the grocery store.

Once there I got a cart and just started filling it up I grabbed some veggies mainly lettuce, cucumbers and some zucchini, and squash I was in the mood for spaghetti squash and a tomato sandwich and maybe a big slice of chocolate cake for dessert I made sure to grab lots of tomatoes.

I then went over to the fruits and grabbed some green grapes, bananas, and a watermelon. I also grabbed some milk and eggs, I got some chocolate chip cookies and ice cream, pickles, chocolate cake mix.

Then I went over to the meats and grabbed several large thick bloody steaks for some reason they smelled really good. I grabbed some chicken and I was suddenly getting tired so decided I'd come back another day for the rest so after grabbing plenty of water and some seasonings I went to the register.

I paid and a young man offered to help load the groceries in my car and I let him knowing how tired I was.

When I got home I brought the groceries in the house and put them away before eating some grapes and lying down on the couch.

When I awoke I had only been sleeping for 2 hours I suddenly had so much energy and was extremely hungry I decided to make my spaghetti squash with some salt and pepper I started cooking that as I put a steak on the stove.

Then to hold me over I made myself a tomato and mayo sandwich which was soooo delicious best thing I've had in awhile.

My steak smelt sooo good I flipped it as I continued cooking my spaghetti squash I then looked over at my steak and I couldn't help it I sliced a piece off watching the blood dripping off it was pretty much raw and it tasted amazing I decided not to cook it any longer and took it off the stove and onto my plate.

I then dished up my squash onto my plate I then drizzled some chocolate over everything and went and sat at the table to eat. Everything was delicious and I was full but I knew the chocolate cake was calling my name.

I washed the dishes that I used for dinner and then started prepping my cake to put in the oven. I decided to go upstairs while it baked and looked around I noticed there was an elevator on the first floor so I took that up to the second floor I noticed there was 4 floors plus the basement. I there were 6 bedrooms on this floor but at the end of the hall there was a master bedroom that was huge.

It had a big walk in closet and a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a big king size bed in the middle of the room with side tables on each side one with a lamp the other with flowers.

I went back to the elevator going down to the first floor. Taking my cake out of the oven I frosted it once it was cool.

Then I got a plate out and cut a big slice for myself putting the rest wrapped up on the counter. I then added some whipped cream and drizzled chocolate over it.

After eating my cake I decided to go up to bed.

 ** _1 month later_**

It's been a month since I moved and found out I was pregnant. My stomach was so big now I looked to be around 6 months pregnant already. I got all the things I needed for my babies already. I still wasn't sure how many babies I was going to have but I knew it was more than 3 I was thinking 4.

I then heard this voice in my head " we thirsty mommy " I heard what I think is my daughter said

Over the last month I've had to start drinking blood but it tasted very good to me right now. I've also developed some vampire abilities.

I can smell from far away which doesn't help when certain smells make me sick. I can also run really fast have amazing strength and can see a lot better.

I threw my shoes on and ran out the door in the hunt for some blood for my babies. I had my hand protectively around my baby bump as I ran through the forest the trees whizzing past me.

I then stopped and sniffed I could smell some elk nearby. I ran after then pouncing on one after the other draining about 7 elk before hiding the evidence.

I ran back home and sat on the couch and decided to start calling hospitals again I've been trying to find Carlisle since I know I'll need help when it comes to the birth but I haven't been able to find him yet.

I started to wonder if my kids would ever know there father I've come to forgive him knowing he was only trying to protect me but not sure if I'll ever see him again. If he does come around he'll have to earn my trust back that's for sure.

 ** _2 more months later_**

It's been 3 months since I left forks I was now huge and looked to be 9 months. I couldn't wait for them to be born I could tell it wasn't long now. I had a room set up on the 2nd floor for the birth and the room across from it is the nursery and has 4 cribs since I'm pretty sure I'm having 4.

The pregnancy hasn't been easy the babies kick constantly and my stomach is black and blue and I was always in some sort of pain except for right after I drink blood.

I suddenly felt this intense pain in my back that spread into my abdomen. I lowered myself to the couch and bent over grabbing my stomach. I felt this gush of liquid go down my legs and figured it my water breaking I looked down only to my horror I saw blood gushing out of me. I was getting lightheaded and started to lose consciousness.

" I wish Carlisle and Alice were here " I whispered right before blacking out

A/N There will be more chapters tomorrow I hope to get some reviews by then I hope you all like this Alice P.o.v. next I hope your all excited as I am for this story


	3. Chapter 3 The Birth

Chapter 3 The Birth

Alice P.o.v.

I was just sitting in my room trying to see Bella but she disappeared from my visions. I haven't been able to see Bella since a week after we left. Edward was still off trying to track down Victoria and we haven't heard from him in months. I was suddenly pulled into a vision

 _Bella was lying on the ground next to a couch covered in blood there was no indication of where she was only that she was in a house somewhere bleeding and she needed help_

I started dry sobbing when I came out of the vision we were going to lose Bella and its all Edwards fault. If he hadn't of left this never would have happened. There's no way we could get to her in time.

Jasper rushed in the room hearing my cries and put me on his lap and holding me close.

" What's wrong darlin? " Jasper whispered in my ear

" Be..lla.. " I cried

" It's all going to be ok darlin I'm sure she's fine " Jasper said

" No.. She's not I seen her… there was blood everywhere and we can't get to her in time.. " I said as I sniffled

" shh.. It's ok.. Its ok " he said as he tried not to cry

Suddenly his arms weren't around me anymore I was in front of a house I looked to my right noticing so was Carlisle.

I smelt blood and not any blood Bella's blood this must be where she's living now I thought in a rush. We then heard a scream.

"Carlisle its Bella she needs your help I had a vision she was covered in blood" I started to run towards the house it only took him a moment for the shock to wear off and for him to rush towards the house

Luckily he was on his way to the hospital and was carrying his medical bag.

When we got into the house it was like a horror scene in front of us Bella was slumped over on the floor covered in blood I ran over to her and layed her on her back. To my shock she was pregnant but not just pregnant she was somehow full term and we only left 3 months ago.

" Impossible" I whispered

I then heard multiple heartbeats Bella's was very weak from her stomach I heard 4 very strong heartbeats and 1 very weak one

Bella suddenly opened her eyes and locked eyes with me

" Save the babies " she whispered

Carlisle started to look her over and check her vitals

" Bring me upstairs there's a room set up for the birth on the 2nd floor " Bella said very weakly

I picked her up not caring about all the blood getting on me I just wanted my best friend to be ok I carried her to the 2nd floor and found the room I layed her on the bed I noticed the room had everything Carlisle would need even 4 incubators it looked like a hospital room and looks like she was prepared for anything.

" Alice I'm going to need your help the only thing to get through Bella's stomach is vampire teeth I'm going to bite my way through and soon as I pull out the babies ill hand them to you and you can lay them down in the crib until we get all the babies out and I can check them over " Carlisle said in a rush

He started biting through Bella's abdomen before reaching in and lifting a baby out it was a girl he cut the cord and handed me the baby which I wrapped in a blanket and layed her in a crib.

He then did the same for the next 3 babies there was another girl and 2 boys they were all so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was an aunt I was so excited.

The excitement didn't last long though

" We have a problem it looks like the other babies were stronger than this one I need Edward this baby is injured and very sick " He said as he pulled the last baby out that was black and blue and rushed the smallest baby girl to the incubator hooking her up to oxygen she looked to be about only 1 pound

Once the baby was hooked up he went over and bit Bella and sealed her stomach with his venom before going back over to the baby as I called Edward hoping he answered

 _Ring.. Ring…ring…._

" What is it Alice? You know I want to be alone " Edward said

" Edward.. You have to come to Portland, Oregon its Bella.. " I said

" What happened is she ok " he asked with worry in his voice

" you left her pregnant Edward I know it sounds impossible but you did I had a vision of her bleeding to death and then suddenly me and Carlisle were in front of the house she was in we walked in she was covered in blood and was full term we had to deliver the babies " I said in a rush

" She.. She was pregnant? I can't believe I left her pregnant and to do this alone is she ok? Is the baby ok? Wait did you say babies? As in more than one " he said

" There's 5 babies she had quints Carlisle had to bite her so she's currently in middle of the change but u need to come and u need to hurry 4 of the babies are ok but.. the last baby… was human and to small Carlisle needs you he's trying to keep the baby alive as we speak but it's not looking good just please hurry Edward " I said

" I'm on my way I was just about to pass Oregon anyway " he said before hanging up

I went back over to the babies seeing them all asleep before going to try and help Carlisle till Edward gets here.

Edward P.o.v.

I couldn't believe I was a father and not just to 1 baby but 5! I don't know how we were going to do this. I was running as fast as I could trying to get there as soon as possible knowing my child's life depended on me.

I was hoping Bella would forgive me and let me be in my children's life I don't know how this was possible but I know Alice wouldn't lie about this.

On the run there I thought of what I would say to Bella when she wakes from the change and what my children would look like. I wondered if I had boys or girls or a mix of both.

When I finally picked up there scents I followed this up to a house that was beautiful and ran inside up the stairs where I heard heartbeats. I rushed over to where Carlisle was and that's when I noticed a baby girl laying there weighting probably no more than a pound her eyes were closed and she was black and blue probably from the other babies kicking but she was still perfect in my eyes.

" How can I help? " I asked Carlisle

" Gently hold the baby down while I check for injuries " Carlisle said

I gently held my daughter down careful not to hurt her more. She looked so helpless and small and I was trying not to start dry sobbing.

" Well she has no broken bones she's just bruised and her lungs are very undeveloped it looks like she does contain some venom which is helping heal her just very slowly but faster than a normal human baby but it's not enough venom to make her grow faster like her siblings but I'd say she is full human just with a little venom shell probably have to be in the incubator for a couple weeks till she can breathe on her own and we'll all have to be very careful with her " Carlisle said

I signed in relief knowing my little daughter would live I bent down kissing her on the forehead and went over to the crib that contained my other 4 children.

To my surprise they were all sitting up staring at me they didn't look like newborns they looked to be 3 or 4 months old which is probably there accelerated growth there was 2 boys and 2 girls all dressed in cute little outfits thanks to Alice I'm sure.

My daughter started to reach for me so I took her into my arms kissing her on her forehead she put her hand on my cheek and suddenly there were images in my head.

 _My daughter was being taken out of Bella's stomach and then she was put in the crib she showed me another picture of Bella until I understood what she was asking_

" This must be your gift little one so much like daddy already mommy will be fine she will wake up in a couple days maybe sooner but until then it's just you me and your siblings " I told my daughter

I put my daughter back down and then picked up my other daughter who just stared at me with a toothless grin. I kissed her forehead and put her back in the crib before picking up my 2 boys they looked to be a little bigger than the girls

" Now you're going to have a job growing up to always protect your sisters especially your littlest sister she's more fragile then you " I said to my boys not sure if they could understand me but they looked to understand it

I kissed their foreheads and put them back in the crib and then walking over to where Bella lay.

" I will always protect you and our children Bella I am soo sorry I left I was stupid and should of listened to everyone I was just scared I was scared of you getting hurt so I ran and lied to you about why I left I'm sorry I just hope you can forgive me someday " I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into my arms

I layed there for an hour just talking to Bella before one of my daughters started to cry I figured they were hungry

I went and picked my daughter up and went downstairs to make a bottle leaving the other babies with Alice when I was done making 4 bottles I came back upstairs and me and Alice each tried to feed 2 babies I fed the girls and she fed the boys they took a couple sips from the bottle before spitting and out and they all started to cry.

We tried to rock them and change them but nothing seemed to work then my daughter reached up and put her hand on my cheek

 _"_ _We thirsty daddy " my daughter said in my head_

I tried giving her the bottle again but she just spit it back out again that's when I realized they wanted blood.

I left the babies with Alice and Carlisle and went to hunt something down for my babies I brought a couple thermoses and threw them in a bag on my back to fill up with blood.

I went out the back door in search of something good for my babies.

About 10 minutes later I smelled some mountain lion and knew that was perfect I killed and drained 1 and filled about 3 thermoses full I quickly pounced on the other lion hiding in the bushes before it could get away and filled 3 more thermoses.

I then put them all in my bag and headed back to my children once there I made the 4 bottles of blood and warmed them up a bit and put the rest in the fridge for later.

I ran up the stairs hearing my children still whimpering and handed 2 bottles to Alice and we fed the babies. They finished there bottles in just 2 minutes and they seemed satisfied. We kept watching them until they eventually fell asleep we quietly brought them over to the nursery where we saw 4 cribs and layed them down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking Up

Chapter 4 Waking Up

Bella P.o.v.

Burning. That's all I could feel my whole body felt like it was on fire like flames were licking my insides. I didn't know how long it's been how long I've been laying here burning but it felt like years.

I tried to picture my babies I knew I could get through this for them. I vaguely remember Carlisle and Alice showing up and getting the babies out. I'm glad they weren't alone and were being taken care of. Oh how I wish Edward could be the one caring for them they are his children after all. Maybe they called him.

I didn't think too much on that I didn't want to get my hopes up. I still loved him and wished he could be here. But I'm still mad that he lied to me I don't care that he was trying to protect me he still lied and it hurts that he would lie to me.

I don't know if I can forgive him I'm sure I will in time but he's going to have to earn my trust back.

I'm just going to concentrate on raising my kids the best I can.

The fire was starting to burn less and it started to leave my limbs I was glad it was almost over.

The fire suddenly rushed to my heart and it was pounding ferociously until it thumped one last time and then silence filled the air.

I could hear birds chirping from somewhere outside I could hear 4 heartbeats that sounded like hummingbirds. That must be my babies I thought. I could hear hushed voices that I couldn't make out.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and bolted upright. Alice and Carlisle were standing there in front of me looking curious.

"Bella? You're awake!" Alice said sounding confused

"How long was I out?" I asked

Carlisle then stepped forward speaking for the first time since I awoke

"You've only been out a day, the change should have taken 3 days" Carlisle said

"Well I did already have some vampire characteristics when I was pregnant thanks to the babies" I said since I figured that was the most likely reason

"Ok well anyway, how are you feeling does your throat burn?" Carlisle asked

" No not really, can I see my babies now?" I asked

I didn't give them a chance to respond I could hear where my babies were they were in the nursery I jumped up and ran to the nursery.

Arriving in the nursery I was shocked to see Edward looking into the cribs. Shock. Anger. Sadness. Love. Anxiousness.

There were so many emotions going threw me but Anger beat them all how dare he see my children before I do. He better not of dare named them or ill rip him to shreds!

"Leave Edward we'll talk later I can't talk to you right now" I said trying to sound calm but anger leaking through my now bell like voice

He walked out and down the hall I was surprised that he didn't argue.

I walked over to the first crib and looked in to see my daughter she was beautiful she had bronze hair like her father and brown eyes like my human eyes. I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest she didn't look like a newborn she looked to be around 4 or 5 months old. I rocked her back in forth and she soon fell asleep. I knew her name it was Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I walked over to the next crib and looked in to see another daughter she had bright green eyes and brown hair like mine. She was also very beautiful she looked a lot like Renesmee but her face was more heart shaped where Renesmee's was more slender and round. I picked her up and cuddled her just like I had done with my first daughter. I decided to name her Arabella Marie Cullen after me since she looked a lot more like me then Edward besides the eyes. I rocked her and then put her back down when she fell asleep.

I went over to the next crib across the room to see my son he was beautiful with dark brownish bronze hair and bright green eyes like his sister. I picked him up rocking him he was bigger than his sisters he looked to be around 6 months old. I knew his name Mason Anthony Cullen he looked a lot like his father so I figured it was fitting he looked like a little baby Edward just with darker hair. I rocked him but he wasn't interested in sleeping he just smiled brightly at me I put him back in his crib going over to my last baby.

It was another boy and he looked a lot different from his brother he dad dark brown eyes and dark brown hair he also looked 6 months like his brother. I picked him up rocking him as he just stared mesmerized by me. He seemed different then his siblings I wasn't sure what it was he seemed maybe a little more fragile maybe more sensitive than the others. When I went to put him down he whimpered a little bit making me not want to put him down. Alice then walked in.

"It's his power Bella. He can make you do whatever he wants" Alice said

I stared at my baby shocked "Well I wish he wouldn't use his power on me id hold him either way" Suddenly I was able to put him down

"Whoa what was that? He just let go he hasn't done that for any of us normally we have to talk him down that we'll be here and it takes hours" Alice said

"And speaking of mysteries how was it that me and Alice just appeared here right before the babies came?" Carlisle said coming into the room

"I don't know I just wished for you to be here and then suddenly you were" I said sounding confused not understanding it myself

"That must be it then your power is whatever you wish. That's an amazing power I've never heard of such a thing" Carlisle said

" How about we go sit down in the living room there's some things we need to tell you Bella" Carlisle said

We all went down to the living room but not before I grabbed the baby monitor even though I'd hear my babies without it.

When we got to the living room I just stood there turning to Carlisle also seeing Edward standing in the room.

"How about we all sit it might be best" Alice suggested

I sat next to Alice on the couch as she put a comforting hand on me. This couldn't be good I started getting worried something was wrong with my 4 beautiful babies.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with one of my babies?" I asked getting scared

Edward suddenly came and sat next to me. I didn't even care I was too worried for my babies.

"You didn't just have 4 babies you had 5" Carlisle said

I looked at him shocked where was my other baby? What was wrong with her or him? Did I lose the baby? I couldn't lose my baby I loved all my babies sooo much all these questions went through my head in mere seconds.

I started to cry tears going down my face

"Your 5th baby was a girl and is human she is very small weighing only a pound she can't breathe on her own yet and is in the incubator with oxygen she also has lots of bruises from the other babies kicking surprisingly she didn't have any broken bones like we originally thought that's why we called Edward I needed another person with a medical degree" Carlisle said

"Where is she I need to see her" I said trying to hold back my tears

"She's upstairs in the room you gave birth in she's very fragile right now and will remain in the incubator for a few weeks until her lungs are more developed luckily she does contain a small amount of venom so she's been healing faster than a normal premie but still slower than her siblings would" Carlisle said as we started on our way up the stairs

When I walked in the room and saw her I couldn't help but let a sob escape as tears poured down my face she was so small and had tubes all over her body and her little chest was rising and falling from the ventilator that was breathing for her.

I sat in a chair that was next to her and reached my hand in through the holes that had gloves attached so you could touch the baby and I gently stroked her cheek.

"Emma" I said

"That's what I'm naming her my small little brave Emma Grace Cullen" I whispered

"That's a beautiful name for our daughter Bella" Edward said as he sat on the other side of her also gently stroking her other cheek

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I had so much love for him but I just didn't want to get my heart broken again and him get scared and then run again I didn't think I could take it.

"Would you like to know your other daughters and sons names?" I asked

"Yes I would love to I've been dying to know" Edward replied

We then walked over to the nursery after wishing Emma a good sleep and telling her we'd be back soon.

Once in the nursery I walked over to Renesmee as everyone gathered in the room.

"This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen named after my mom and Esme for her first name and my dad and Carlisle for her middle name" I said looking to Edward seeing a smile of pride on his face before looking at Carlisle who looked like he'd be crying if he could

"Thank you Bella it is an honor to have one of my granddaughters named after me and I know Esme will be so happy and grateful when she finds out too" Carlisle said coming over to hug me

I then went over to my next daughter who looked so much like me.

"This is Arabella Marie Cullen she's named after me since she looks so much like me" I said with a smile

"Beautiful that's a beautiful name just like her mother" Edward said

I blushed looking up at him seeing his crooked grin he was dazzling me.

I wanted across the room to Masons crib to introduce him next.

"This is Mason Anthony Cullen names after you Edward he looks so much like you that it was just such a fitting name for him" I said blushing some more

I then walked over to my last son.

"This is Taylor Lee Cullen and he's already so smart and has a well-developed gift it definitely caught me by surprise he's not names after anyone I just really liked the name" I said

Taylor started to cry and then my other 3 babies followed.

"They must be hungry I'll go get there bottles" Edward said

"No need this seems like a good time to try out my power" I said

"I wish I had 4 bottles of fresh animal blood" then 4 bottles of blood appeared on the mantle I smelt them and they were grizzly bear

We each grabbed a baby and a bottle and fed them since there were 4 of us I ended up with Taylor he was so adorable sucking away at his bottle he was defiantly a mama's boy.

We just rocked all the babies for a while until they fell back asleep they already looked bigger since I first saw them only a few hours ago.

We then all went back to the living room to chat me sitting the furthest away from Edward as I could get. I still wasn't happy he was here and wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"So Bella I've noticed a few unusual things since you woke up you are able to cry and blush and you also look somewhat tired if that's possible" Carlisle said

"I was wondering about that too Carlisle and I think I'm more like the babies than you and actually I am pretty tired but I'm ok for now I'm not sure how I'm more like the babies but I am and I don't want to dwell on the how right at this moment" I said

"Fair enough we can talk about it at another time when you're more rested" Carlisle said

"Bella can we please talk at some point in the near future? I really want your forgiveness and to explain but I understand if u can never forgive me" Edward said looking at me with sadness and guilt in his eyes

"We can talk tomorrow when I'm rested I'm still angry with you but I know the real reason you left Alice told me but I'm still angry that you could leave me and am scared you'll leave me again if you get scared. You'll have to earn my forgiveness and my trust but one day maybe we can start over but not right now" I said looking him in the eyes

I then decided it was time for me to go up to bed so I said goodnight and went up the stairs I stopped in the nursery kissing all my babies tonight seeing they were all still sound asleep and then walked over to the room Emma was in.

I sat down with her putting my hand in to stroke her little hand and then layed my head down on my arms falling fast asleep next to my brave little Emma.

A/N im sorry its taken sooo long to get this chapter out ill have another chapter or 2 for you all tomorrow i hope you all enjoy the story so far reviews are welcome they keep me inspired to keep writing so thank you to those of you that have reviewed if you have anyquestions about the story just pm me and i can explain whatever it is thank you and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

Chapter 5 The Talk

Edward P.o.v.

I watched as Bella went up the stairs to get some sleep. She was still as beautiful as ever even more so if that were possible. Her voice was like bells now and even when she is angry with me I love listening to her talk and love the way my name falls off her lips.

Carlisle and Alice decided to go hunt while Bella and the babies slept. I decided to go up to spend some time with Emma I didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

I walked up the stairs seeing the door ajar and when I walked in I saw Bella fast asleep next to Emma. I went and grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over her. I then looked over at Emma making sure she was doing ok and that her oxygen levels were stable before leaving the room and walking over to the nursery.

Once in the nursery I noticed the babies were awake just babbling to each other from across there cribs. It was adorable. I decided to take the babies out and lay them on the ground on a blanket. I was surprised they were able to sit up on their own and roll around on the floor I gave them some toys to play with and just watched them play together and babble back and forth.

About 20 minutes into there playing Renesmee grabbed a toy out of Arabella's hand which made her start crying her face was turning red but before I could pick her up the toy started floating back to her and she smiled triumphantly. I just stared shocked at her.

Wow my children were very gifted I wondered if Mason had a power or not he hasn't shown any signs of one yet. I just continued to watch my children play and roll around they were very advanced for their age I'd say they could probably be crawling within the week and maybe even walking within a month the way they're growing.

A few hours after they started playing I went down stairs and made them some bottles of deer blood that Alice had so kindly brought back from there hunt not too long ago and brought it up to the babies asking Alice if she'd like to join me.

"So how's fatherhood treating you so far" Alice asked

"It's good and I love every minute of it I really wish I had listened to you and never left ill never bet against you again Alice your always right" I said feeling guilty

"It's ok Edward you had to learn from your mistakes everything's going to be ok she'll forgive you in time I've seen it" She said

"Thank you Alice I needed to hear that" I replied

We then started feeding the babies and putting them back to bed. It was now 3am and me and Alice headed back down to the living room.

"Alice can you call the family and have them come down here I want to introduce them to my children and I know Bella's dying to see them" I asked

"Of course Edward I already knew you were going to ask" she said tapping her head as if I forgot

She went in the other room to call the house and let everyone know to pack a few things and come down. I decided to relax and I saw a grand piano in the corner of the room I sat down at it and started playing Bella's Lullaby which quickly turned into a new song that was going to be a lullaby for my children.

Alice P.o.v.

I walked in the other room to call the house.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello Alice is that you where did you and Carlisle disappear to we've all been soo worried Jasper said you were upset about Bella and was in his lap and then you just vanished right before his eyes. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Esme said in a rush sounding worried herself

"We're both ok more than ok our family is finally complete with some new additions I can't explain over the phone but I need you all to come to Portland Oregon as soon as you pack some things maybe a few days or a week's worth. Can you please pack Carlisle and me some stuff too?" I said sounding all bubbly and happy

I couldn't stop jumping up and down with excitement about finally having our family back together. Now all that was needed was to get Bella and Edward back together and we'll be complete.

After giving her Bella's address and promising her we were all ok we hung up.

I looked into the future and noticed they'd be here in the evening around 7pm.

I went back in the living room sitting on the couch with Carlisle as me and him just listened to the new melody Edward was creating most likely for the babies. It was Beautiful.

 ** _5:13am_**

There was a loud beeping going on upstairs. Emma's monitors were going off.

We all rushed off up the stairs and rushed into the room.

Bella's P.o.v.

I was jolted awake to beeping. I looked over to Emma and her monitors were going off she was struggling to breathe her chest rising and falling much too fast.

That's the moment everyone ran in the room. Carlisle going over to Emma and taking her vitals and adding more oxygen.

"Bella there's fluid building in her lungs I'm going to have to stick a needle into her lungs to help drain it out she's going to be ok but we have to do this fast" Carlisle said in a rush

"Do it do anything you have to to save our baby girl" I said as I watched how helpless and fragile my baby looked

Carlisle wiped her chest off and then plunged a needle into her lungs as I turned into Alice I couldn't watch this. My baby wasn't even able to cry but I still felt so bad for her to have to go through something like this at a very early age.

Once Carlisle had drained the fluid her heart rate and oxygen levels went back to normal.

"I'm soo very sorry you had to see that Bella... I know it's hard seeing your baby so small and sick but she's a fighter and she'll get through this it's just going to take time" Carlisle said bringing me into a hug

"It's just so scary can't I just wish her sickness away and for her to get better?" I asked

"I'm sorry Bella but there's only so much your power can control and life and death isn't one of them I believe u could wish for someone to be able to have a baby but u can't wish for a sickness or death to go away just like u can't wish for someone to come back to life maybe in time it might be possible but right now it's just not" Carlisle said sadly

"Bella I'm soo sorry that our baby has to go through this I know you want to take her pain away but we can get through this she's strong and she's brave she'll fight this" Edward said looking at me in the eyes showing me love and sadness in his eyes

I couldn't go back to sleep after this and I didn't want to leave my baby but I was suddenly hungry and my throat was starting to burn a bit.

"I'll go make you something Bella and I'll also bring you some of the animal blood because I know your throat is starting to burn" Alice whispered to me so no one but me heard

Alice then left the room and I sat down watching my baby Emma as Edward was sat on the other side holding her very small hand. I was too scared to touch her right now feeling like she'd just break. So I just sat staring at her glancing up to Edward every now in then.

I knew we needed to talk but I just wasn't ready but I knew at some point today id have to talk to him get it all out in the open like I said I would.

"Edward... I'm going to go eat something could you… could you stay with her I don't want Emma to be alone right now just in case something happens" I asked

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way I love staying with her and talking to her" Edward said

I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and ate the eggs and toast that Alice had made for me and drank my animal blood. It was delicious I was glad I was still able to eat human food. I loved being half human and half vampire it was the best of both worlds.

I decided that I should talk to Edward before the rest of the family gets here. I was really dreading this talk but I knew I had to get it over with and had to have courage for my babies.

I walked to the living room where Carlisle was sitting and decided to ask him if he could watch over Emma while Edward and I talked.

"Carlisle could you sit with Emma so me and Edward can go talk and maybe hunt a little I know you said she's going to be ok but I don't want to leave her alone for even a minute and id feel most comfortable with someone with medical degrees watching over her' I asked

"Of course Bella take your time everything will be alright and I'll call you if anything happens" Carlisle said with a reassuring smile

I then walked up the stairs very slowly trying to gain courage.

Once up the stairs I went to check on my babies and found Alice playing with them on the floor they were rolling around and almost crawling and just babbling away in baby talk to each other.

I went over and kissed them all on the head and gave each of them a hug saying id be back soon and then we could spend some family time together.

I then walked over to the room Emma and Edward were in and walked in.

"Edward Carlisle is going to come up and watch over Emma while we go talk I thought maybe we could go for a hunt" I said

"Of course Bella" Edward said getting up as Carlisle walked in the room to watch over Emma

We walked down stairs me in front of Edward. Once downstairs we went out the door and through the back gate. The backyard was beautiful I had already put some stuff in for the kids there was a sandbox and a swing set that had a little club house attached I knew the kids would love it and since they were growing fast they'd soon be able to play on it.

We started running in the forest I decided to have our talk in the little meadow I found while I was pregnant. It was a beautiful meadow with wild flowers everywhere it had a little stream running through it with small fish and rocks.

We kept running until we got the meadow and I sat down cross-legged in the middle of it in front of the stream. Edward sat next to me copying my position.

"Ok I want to hear it from you of why you left. So explain" I said

Edward P.o.v.

She was finally going to let me explain to say I was nervous was an understatement I was terrified. Scared that she would ask me to leave and to leave my children behind. Scared that she didn't love me back anymore and wanted nothing to do with me.

On the run here I thought about all ways to explain to her why I left but none of them seemed right. I left to protect her and I use to think that was a good enough reason but now after hurting her so badly and knowing I left her pregnant and had to give birth without me I knew how much of a mistake it was to leave. I should have just stayed and protected her from Victoria but what no one else knows is that I was also trying to protect her from myself. The morning after we made love I saw bruises starting to form on her I even had to bite her pillow to keep from biting her.

I left her soon after that to protect her from Victoria and myself and I regretted it every day. I missed the birth of my children the one thing I never thought I'd have. But I guess it was time to explain to her because she was just staring at me patiently with those bright gold eyes which were like pools I was swimming in and couldn't get out of.

"Well I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am for leaving you and leaving you pregnant with our children I'm sorry you had to go through that alone and I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of our 5 amazing children. I know Alice told you I left to protect you from Victoria that is true but there was more to it. The night we made love it was so hard to resist you. You were just so tempting and I couldn't hold off anymore so I dropped my boundaries but during it I just wanted to bite you so bad and mark you as mine it's what vampires do when they find they're mate and complete the connection. Your blood was calling to me so to stop from biting you I bit your pillow but in the morning I saw bruises starting to form on you and I felt so guilty. I did that to you I promised id never hurt you and that's exactly what I did. I couldn't stand the fact that I was the one who hurt you. So I told everyone that we needed to protect you from Victoria and convinced everyone to leave and believe me it wasn't easy. But everyone eventually agreed to leave as long as I was sure it was what was best for you. I was hoping you'd move on and have a human life so I didn't have to condemn you to this life but it looks like you were made for this life it was destiny and I am incredibly sorry for all the pain I've caused you and for not being there through it all" I explained

Looking up I saw her taking it all in every word I said I gave her time to process it. 5 minutes later she finally was ready to respond.

"I forgive you Edward but I'm still going to need time. You'll have to earn my trust back and until I know for sure in my heart you'll never leave me or the children then we can't be together. I love you Edward I do but right now let's just stay friends and work our way back up once I'm ready" Bella said with a small smile on her face

I was glad she forgave me and id prove to her that I would never leave again it may take time but I had all the time in the world and I could wait. I'd wait forever if I had to just to be by her side again.

"Of course Bella and I'll never leave again I know you don't believe me right now but in time you will I'll show you that I'll always be here for you and our children now let's hunt and get back to them they're waiting for us" I said as I stood up and offered my hand to her to help her up which she gladly accepted

I helped her up and we took off at a run smelling some mountain lion in the far distance we chased after them and we each took 1 down before going after some elk running past until we had our fill.

On the way back we were in a comfortable silence until I broke it.

"Arabella has a gift. While you were sleeping I let the children play on the ground everything was going fine until Renesmee took Arabella's toy and Arabella got mad and started to cry her face turned red and suddenly the toy floated back into her hands and she gave me this beautiful smile she was proud of herself I could read it from her mind I think she's telekinetic." I said as I looked over to Bella

"That's amazing I wonder if Mason has a gift and if he does I'm sure it'll be nothing less than amazing" Bella said

She looked so happy when she talked about our children they were wonderful well behaved children. I was proud to be their father I was scared for Emma but I knew she'd make it through she was a fighter and she was strong.

"I'm scared Edward" Bella said looking at me with sadness in her gold eyes

"Emma will be ok Bella she just needs some time to grow she's strong and we'll all get through this together and we'll always be there for her you don't have to worry I'll be right by your side through it all" I said

"Thank you Edward it's just she's so small and it scares me when I look at her I see how fragile she is and after what happened today I'm scared to even touch her afraid I'll break her" Bella confessed to me

"You won't hurt her Bella you're her mother you'd never be able to hurt her your heart won't let you" I said

After that we continued our run back to the house wed been gone for about 3 hours it was now around noon and I couldn't wait to get back to check on Emma and spend some time with our other children we were going to bring them in to see Emma today we thought it might be good for them I read from their minds they were feeling sad and guilty for hurting her while in the womb they tried not to but they were just so cramped and at times they couldn't help it so I think it would be good for them to see her and to see she was doing ok. She will always be smaller than them but I knew they'd be the best siblings to her and always look after her.

We continued running until we got back to the house excited to be back and to spend time with our babies.

A/N Thank you all for waiting I'm sorry the chapter wasn't out when I said it would be but I was trying to make it a longer chapter reviews welcome


	6. Chapter 6 Family Time

Chapter 6 Family Time

Bella P.o.v.

When we arrived back at the house we ran upstairs to check on Emma.

"Hey Carlisle we're back we were wondering if it was possible to move Emma to another room?" Edward asked. We had talked about it and we decided we wanted to have her moved to the small room off the living room so there's always someone near her and we could get to her faster if needed.

"Of course which room would you like her moved to" Carlisle asked

"The one off the living room we want it to be quicker to get to her if needed" I said

"Ok let's do that now Edward ill need your help when I unplug the incubator you'll have to manual vent her oxygen and then well quickly move her down the stairs and into the room plus everything back in and shell be good" Carlisle said

"If it'll help we have an elevator" I said I guess they hadn't seen it

"Where I've never seen it? How could I miss that" Edward said

"It blends into the wall for safety reasons so if I need to ever escape no one can find me its right down the hall near the stairs" I said

"Ok let's do that" Carlisle said

Edward started to manual vent her and then Carlisle unplugged some things and they brought her downstairs through the elevator and into the small room. It wasn't to small it had a small couch and I thought Alice and I could decorate it for her maybe Rosalie and Esme would like to help too when they get here. We were going to decorate the nursery too.

Once Emma was all set up in the room we went up to get the other kids who were just waking up from their nap.

I grabbed the girls and Edward grabbed the boys and we brought them down stairs through the elevator since we thought they might enjoy it which they did they laughed happily the whole ride.

Once out of the elevator we put a blanket on the ground and put the children down we gave them some toys but they just stared at us instead of playing. They looked at each other and then looked over to the small room. Up until now the babies were only rolling around but now they started to crawl I was so proud.

"Look Edward their crawling I can't believe it their growing up way to fast" I said looking over to Edward who had I proud smile on his face

"We'll just have to cherish every moment and on the good side we have an eternity with them" Edward said

They crawled over to the room Emma was in I think they knew she was there.

We picked them up and walked into the room with them.

"Do you guys want to see your baby sister?" I asked my children

Renesmee reached up and put her hand on my cheek no dought to speak for her and her siblings.

 _"_ _Did we hurt baby Emma"_ she asked

"No baby it wasn't your fault or your sibling's she's just not like you she's human and your part vampire which makes you all stronger and bigger than her and we know you tried not to hurt her and u did a good job at it you all did" I said as I cuddled her to me along with Arabella and Edward did the same to the boys

"Your sister is small right now but in time she'll get bigger and will be able to breathe on her own and when she's bigger you can all be able to play together just remember you'll always be stronger than her and you have to be careful with her she doesn't heal as fast as any of you" Edward said to the kids

 _"_ _We'll be the best big sisters and brothers ever"_ Renesmee said to me with her gift

We brought the kids over and let them see her they looked a little sad but happy to finally get to see her. We decided to let them play on the floor in the room so they could be close to her we gave them some toys and they started playing. Renesmee and Arabella were building a tower with some blocks and the boys were playing nicely with some toy cars.

We went and sat on the couch and thought about what we would do once the family got here.

Alice then came into the room.

"Edward, Bella I thought maybe it would be better if Carlisle and I met up with the family and explained everything to them about the babies before they get here I've seen that if they just show up then the kids are going to get stressed out and it's going to take you hours to calm them down because when Emmett finds out you know Emmett and he's going to be loud and obnoxious which in turn is going to scare the kids so I thought this might be best" Alice explained

"Ok Alice ya that would probably be best" I said

It was 4pm now so we still had about 3 hours till the family would arrive I was starting to get hungry so I went to the kitchen to make myself some food I made some chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy.

When I was eating Edward came into the room with the children.

"Carlisle suggested that we try and feed the babies something since you can eat human food he believes they can to it's a matter of finding something they like" Edward said

I already had they're highchairs in here so we sat them in them and looked around for something to give them. We first tried some actual baby food we tried carrots, peas, and banana's but they just spit that out.

Mason kept staring at my food with a goofy grin so I took a spoonful of my mashed potatoes and went over and fed it to him he seemed to really enjoy it and the other kids were staring at him jealous.

I got 4 small bowls out and put a little mashed potato and gravy in each and we started feeding the babies they really enjoyed it. We finished feeding them within 20 minutes we wiped them up and then let them go play they were just crawling around the whole house. I'm now glad that I had gotten a baby gate to block off the stairs early on.

I finished my food and then we just went and watched our kids play together.

When it was 5:30 Alice and Carlisle left to go meet the family to explain everything before getting here.

We decided to get the kids cleaned up and give them baths I took the girl to one bathroom and Edward took the boys to another.

I washed the girls and gave them some toys to play with in the tub.

They looked soo happy just splashing back and forth and babbling to each other in their baby talk. I let them play for a little longer before getting them out and drying them off.

After the bath I went back to the nursery just as Edward was walking in we changed them into pj's. Renesmee was wearing a pair of pink footy pajamas with purple flowers on it and Arabella was wearing a pair of purple footy pajamas with pink flowers on it.

Edward dressed the boys in footy pajamas too. Mason was in a blue pair with trains on it and Taylor was in a green pair with trucks on it. They all looked so adorable.

"The rest of your family will be here to meet you all soon I know they'll just love you" I said

We let them play in there room till the family got here. When we heard the door down stairs open we grabbed the kids and brought them down stairs.

Once down stairs we saw Emmett with a big smile on his face and Rosalie with a small smile staring at the children. I had a surprise in store for her and wanted to talk to her very soon. Then I saw Jasper clinging to Alice he must of missed her it was cute though and Esme was looking at me and glancing at the children.

"They're beautiful Bella I can't believe I have grandchildren and thank you for naming Renesme after me it's an honor" she said with a beaming smile

"Rosalie I know this is hard for you seeing us have what you've always wanted and I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind" I said to Rosalie

"Of course Bella" She said getting up to follow me to the Elevator we took it to the 3rd floor where the sound proof theater was I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation because I had a feeling she would want it to be a surprise

We went and sat on a couch that was at the side of the theater.

"Rosalie did Alice explain what my power is to you?" I asked

"No she said she was going to let you explain but that it could change all our lives for the better" she replied

"Well my power is almost anything I wish and I know how much you've always wanted a family and I thought I'd offer you your dream how would you like to be able to conceive a baby with Emmett?" I asked

"I would love that Bella but can you really do that I mean I want nothing more in the world for me and Emmett to have our own family but I don't want to get my hopes up if it won't work" Rosalie said getting a big smile on her face but then it falling when she thought of the possibility of it not working

"It'll work Rosalie as long as this is what you want I won't only make it so you can conceive once but to be able to conceive naturally for the rest of your life" I explained

"Yes Bella I want to finally have my family that I've always wanted. Thank you thank you thank you I don't know how I'll ever repay you" Rosalie said getting all excited and jumping up and down in her seat

"No need to repay me this is what family does" I said

 _"_ _I wish Rosalie was able to carry and conceive children naturally for the rest of her existence" I said_

There was a shift in the air around us and I knew that it had worked instantly her hips looked a little wider to be able to carry a child. It wasn't that noticeable so I was hoping no one would notice.

"Now Rosalie since your both vampires your children won't be like mine and Edwards they'll be more vampire they'll be full vampire only they'll be able to grow until they hit a certain age when they'll stop I'm going to guess around 5 years I know it's fast but just cherish every moment with them as I'm doing with my children and when they grow up you can always have more" I explained

"It's ok Bella I know they'll grow fast but it'll be worth it" Rosalie said as she got up and hugged me

"Emmett's going to be so surprised I can't wait to get pregnant so I can tell him I want it to be a surprise to see the shock on his face" Rosalie said

"I knew you would want to surprise him that's why we came up here its sound proof" I said smiling at her I knew I had just made her extremely happy I was going to offer this to Alice and Esme too not sure if they'll want it as much as Rose but whenever their ready I'll be there to give them this gift.

"If you don't mind rose can you tell everyone I'm going to take a small nap tell them I'm sorry but using my powers takes a lot out of me when it's something like that tell them I'll be down in a couple hours and we can catch up Edward can answer any questions about the children in the meantime but.. Can you all wait to meet Emma till I'm up?" I asked

"Of Course Bella Wait... Who's Emma? Alice only mentioned 4 babies why didn't you bring Emma down with the others?" She asked

I guess Alice wanted us to tell them about her. Sigh.

"You're going to want to sit back down Rosalie It's not going to be easy for you to hear this when I was pregnant I thought it was only 4 babies but when I gave birth apparently there was a 5th baby she is human and was bruised by her siblings in the room right now she only weights 1 pound and 4 Oz she was only a pound when she was born so slowly but surely she is gaining weight she can't breathe on her own yet so she is in an incubator in the small room off the living room the room is also sound proof most likely why u didn't notice her heartbeat that's why Edward's carrying around the baby monitor." I said as a tear escaped thinking of my small baby girl

"I'm so sorry Bella I know you must be scared but I know in my heart she'll be ok" Rosalie said coming to hug me again she was trying not to dry sob

"I thought I almost lost her this morning it was soo scary" I said in a whisper

"Why? What happened?" Rosalie asked sounding just as scared and worried as me

"Her monitors started going off she had fluid in her lungs that Carlisle had to drain with a needle I couldn't even look till it was over I was too scared" I said tears spilling over my eyes

"She's doing better now though" I added

" Well I'm glad she's doing better you go sleep Bella I'll let the family know you'll be down in a few hours and we can talk more then" Rosalie said

"Thank you Rosalie and can you have Edward explain about Emma if he hasn't already" I asked

"Of Course Bella" she said

We both left the room going our separate ways me going to the 2nd floor to my room to sleep for a while to gain my energy back and Rosalie to go back to the main floor where the family was.

Once in my room and on my bed I fell straight to sleep.

Rosalie P.o.v.

I couldn't believe it Emmett and I could have children the one thing that's always been missing from my life is now finally in my reach. It made me wonder would I be a good mother? Would Emmett be a good dad? How long would the pregnancy last? Would I be able to have more than 1 baby at a time? My thoughts kept rambling on till I was down the stairs in the living room I saw Edward looking at me curious and then he winked to let me know he wouldn't tell anyone.

 _Thank you Edward please don't say anything I want to surprise Emmett I said to him through my thoughts._

He nodded back at me to let me know he heard me.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked

"She went to lay down for a little while she was tired she said she'd be back down in a few hours" I said going over and sitting on Emmett's lap cuddling in to him as I kissed him on the neck smiling up at him.

 _Bella was worn out from giving me this gift that's why she's so tired I just thought you should know she'll probably need to eat something when she gets up to fully restore her strength I said to Edward through my thoughts_

"Bella also asked me to have you explain about Emma if you haven't already" I said to Edward

Edward looked at Alice curiously "You didn't tell them about Emma?" Edward asked Alice

"No I thought that it would be best if you told them" Alice replied

"Edward who's Emma?" Esme asked

Edward sighed before decided the best way to tell everyone about Sweet little Emma.

"Emma is our daughter. Our Human daughter" Edward said

"You mean to tell me there are 5 babies not 4? Why are you hiding her you know none of us will harm her even if she's human" Esme said looking a little hurt that he would hide one of his children even though that's not what he was doing

"Bring her out here Edward we want to meet her" Emmett said

I just looked at Emmett sad knowing they couldn't bring her out here and knowing we couldn't hold her yet hoping someday soon we could though.

"I can't Emmett you don't understand she's not… she's not as big as the others" Edward said and then he looked over at Esme

"Oh dear I hope she's ok can I see her?" Esme asked looking very concerned for baby Emma

"Of course Esme she's right through that door" Edward said pointing to a door in the living room that we hadn't noticed before

Edward walked over to the door his hand on Esme's shoulder for comfort when she opened the door.

Esme gasped and then started to dry sob into Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward I had no idea she would be this small when u said small I was thinking maybe 3 or 4 pounds but this she's so tiny she could fit in my hands is she doing ok? When can she get out of there? When can I hold her? I just want her to be ok and safe in our arms" Esme said as she continued to dry sob Carlisle took her into her arms and brought her back into the living room to try and comfort her

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie I'd like you to meet the smallest and bravest of the Cullen's Emma Grace Cullen. She's a fighter and she's getting stronger by the day right now she can't breathe on her own and we had a scare earlier today before we called you when her lungs filled with fluid but she's doing good now" Edward said

When esme heard about Emma having fluid in her lungs earlier it made her cry even more.

Went over to Emma and sat down putting my hand through the glove and stroking her cheek and then holding her little hand.

"It's all going to be ok Emma your Auntie Rose is here to protect you I love you sweet baby Emma and I'll always be here to protect you along with the rest of the family no matter what" I said to Emma

I then looked behind me to see Emmett coming over and putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me in his chest as I started to dry sob.

It wasn't fair why did something so horrible happen to such an amazing little baby.

After we all spent a little time with Emma we all went back into the other room and continued to get to know the other babies. They were so adorable and perfect I can't believe they were able to crawl and there baby babble was just the cutest thing ever.

Edward had decided soon after that it was time to put the kids to bed and Esme, Alice, and I helped him. We each carried a baby up I ended up with Taylor. He was just so cute with his bright smile and little dimples and dark brown hair.

We put them to bed and after we kissed them all and gave them each a bottle we left to let them fall asleep.

It was midnight before Bella came back down and luckily Alice had seen when she'd awoke so Edward had prepared her dinner he made her mushroom ravioli one of her old favorites.

"Mm just as good as the restaurant we went to Edward thank you" Bella said before taking another bite

"Only the best for you Bella" Edward said with that crooked smile on his face making Bella smile in return

After Bella ate dinner we all decided to watch a movie before retiring for the night to do our own things. After seeing Emma I had decided to hold off on getting pregnant right away like I wanted I was going to wait until Emma was ok and healthy and when the other children looked a little older and when we bought our own house.

Apparently there's a lot of empty property over here so we've decided to all build each of us a house. Me and Emmett would get a house and then Alice and Jasper would get a house and then a house for Esme and Carlisle. Our own little family neighborhood it was going to be perfect.

Once the movie was over we all went to our separate rooms for the night. Except Bella and Edward who decided to stay up for a while and watch over Emma until Bella gets tired then she'd go to bed while Edward continued to watch over her.

But soon within the next few months life was going to get good it already was good but soon as Emma was better and soon as Emmett and I have a baby of our own life would be perfect.

A/N How did you all like this chapter good or bad? Reviews please what would you all like to see happen next? Should Charlie come into the next picture if anyone wants Charlie back let me know and I'll make it happen.


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

A/N This next chapter will be 2 months in the future Renesme, Arabella, Mason, and Taylor will look 2 they've already started walking and talking their minds are more mature than their bodies. Emma is finally getting out of the incubator and off the vent and she weighs 6 lbs. now. And Bella will finally start trusting Edward with her heart again. I hope you all enjoy the chapters please review.

Chapter 7 Missing

Bella P.o.v.

Over the last 2 months a lot has happened. Emma was finally better and she now weights 6lbs she was so cute and adorable. She was finally getting out of the incubator today and off the feeding tubes and off the vent. The others kids looked about 2 now they learned to walk when they were a month old and looked about 14 months old they also learned to talk around the same time. I was so proud of them they were growing up so fast they could already have conversations with you it was amazing they acted a lot older than they looked.

Over the last few months Rosalie and I have also gotten a lot closer we've gone over everything of what to expect from her pregnancy and she's decided that tonight will be the night she starts trying to get pregnant she didn't want to get pregnant before she was ready so she's been holding Emmett off the last 2 months either hanging out with Alice or me at nighttime to avoid too much temptation for her.

We let Alice and Esme in on our secret but they both decided now wasn't the time for babies for them and opted for maybe in the future they would reconsider the offer.

Right now life was looking good and I was happy not as happy as I could be but life was good. I had 3 beautiful daughters and 2 very handsome sons. Almost all my children were powerful. Renesmee could show people her thoughts, memories and dreams. Arabella was telekinetic and could move things with her hands and mind. Taylor could control people's minds and actions. Mason hasn't shown a power yet but we had a feeling he had one that he just didn't want us to see. Emma we found out could possibly develop a power as she grows up since she does have a little venom inside of her she grows a little faster than a human baby but it's not noticeable to the human eye. When she gets older we would also give her the choice to either stay human or become a full vampire and stay with us for eternity since she isn't immortal.

Edward and I were getting along but I still haven't trusted him back into my heart yet. He has been the best father for the kids and is very attentive to their needs. I couldn't ask for a better father for my children. I knew I could trust him but at the same time I was scared to do so because I just had that little dought in my mind.

On other news everyone's houses were finally finished and they moved out about a week ago they had chosen to build the houses themselves since it would be a lot quicker and everyone was happy with the results. They were beautiful houses.

It was now 7am and I figured I should get out of my thoughts and get downstairs to cook the kids breakfast. We now had the kids eating 2 human meals a day breakfast and dinner and a bottle of blood in between and they also had some blood at bedtime or a snack whichever they preferred.

I walked out of my room checking on the kids. Peeking in the room I saw they were still sound asleep in their cribs. I slowly went down the stairs trying not to wake the kids and when I finally got downstairs I went over to Emma's room to check on her and was surprised to see Edward there.

"Oh.. I thought you went home last night" I said

Edward had moved in with Esme and Carlisle a week ago once Emma didn't need over the night care.

"Sorry Bella I did go home but I couldn't stop thinking of Emma and wondering how she was doing she's gotten used to hearing me sing to her at night. I came back over a few hours after I left when I couldn't take missing her and the other kids anymore. I was also missing you Bella I hate what I did to you and I just wish I could take back all the pain I caused and have a 2nd chance with you" he said looking at me with sadness

I hated seeing him sad and I was tired of being sad myself I knew he made me happy and he was my soul mate but truth be told I was just scared. But I'm tired of being alone I'm tired of not being fully happy I wanted to give our kids the best future possible but how could I do that if I wasn't able to let myself be happy? It was time it was time I let Edward back in.

"It's ok Edward and I've been thinking that its time I give you another chance I know you won't hurt me again and I know you won't hurt the children you're the best father that I could ever ask for my children to have and if you want to move in so you can be closer to them I guess that would be ok" I said blushing a little

"Bella, you've just made me the happiest man alive thank you and you won't regret it" He said and then he kissed my forehead

He was slowly leaning down to my lips I knew what he was planning he was going to kiss me and I wanted him to it's been so long since the last time his lips were on mine.

Finally his lips reached mine and it was magical the way our lips fit together it was perfect we soon parted when we heard our children calling for us.

"Mommy, Daddy we're awake" my children all said from the bottom of the stairs

They now knew how to climb out of their cribs and get downstairs without us hearing them of course we were also preoccupied we tried to get them to stay in their cribs but they never did sometimes I'd wake up to find they'd been awake and playing for hours on the rare time that everyone was out hunting.

"Ok kids come on in the kitchen what would you all like for breakfast today" I asked my children who all had bright smiles on their faces as they came running towards me

"We want pancakes and sausage" Mason and Taylor exclaimed

"Noooo…. We want Eggs and bacon" Renesmee and Arabella said looking disgusted at the boys

The girls weren't big fans of pancaked they did like sausage though. I hated denying them anything and since we had all the ingredients I decided to make both.

"Ok how about the boys have mommy's famous pancakes and sausage and the girls have daddy's famous eggs and bacon how does that sound?" Edward said with a crooked smile on his face

He took the words right out of my mouth that's what I was going to offer them. The kids all got bright smiles on their faces like they won a race.

"Yeahhh" All the kids exclaimed happily running towards the kitchen and sitting down in their little chairs that they had at a small kids table since they decided they were too big for highchairs.

They busied themselves with coloring in some coloring books that Auntie Rose had gotten for them while Edward and I prepared their breakfast.

Once the kids breakfast was done we had the kids put their coloring books and crayons away and had them go wash their hands in the small child size sink we had installed in the downstairs bathroom it was perfect size for them with a step stool at least since we didn't want them to outgrow the sink to quick.

They came running back into the kitchen with Taylor falling down. I went over to him and kissed his knee and then put him down and he scurried over to his seat. Taylor happened to be the clumsy one of them all he was also a bit shy when he first met people.

We served their breakfast and I ate mine once breakfast was over I asked them to go play in the living room for a bit so Edward and I could clean the kitchen before taking them outside until Carlisle and Esme get here to take Emma off the vent and feeding tube.

I couldn't wait to hold my baby girl in my arms I've held her before but this would be the first time without anything attached to her and this will be the first day I hear her beautiful cry.

Once the kitchen was clean we gathered the kids and since it was summer we decided to let them play in the sprinkler so we helped them get dressed in their bathing suits and then we all headed outside.

Edward set the sprinkler up and the kids ran towards it laughing and playing around.

Edward came and sat in a chair next to me.

"Bella thank you for giving me 5 amazing children and for giving me another chance I couldn't be any happier if I wanted to be" Edward said

"Your very welcome Edward and they are amazing aren't they? I still can't believe how fast their growing it's amazing to watch" I said looking over to Edward who gave me his crooked smile with love showing in his eyes

Today was going to be a good day I could feel it. There was only one thing missing for this to be perfect I missed my dad Charlie. I wish he could be here with me and the kids I want the kids to meet him I knew they would love him and he would love them.

I felt bad for how I just left him with no note he must be worried and if I know Charlie like I think I do I know he didn't just give up on me he has most likely been looking for me. Maybe I could give Jake a call and he could let me know how Charlie is doing.

"Edward do you think it would be ok if I called Jake later to check on my dad?" I asked him

"I think that's a good idea Bella I know you're worried about him and maybe it will give you some peace of mind" Edward said reassuringly

"Ok I think I'll give him a call later after everything is set with Emma" I said

I looked back over to the kids to see them running towards us.

"Momma Daddy we cold" they all said at the same time it was cute when they did that

"Ok well lets go get you dried up and dressed before your grandparents get here my little munchkins" Edward said as we wrapped the kids in towels and led them upstairs to their room to change.

We dressed the girls in matching pink skirts and white tank tops we also had the same outfit already on Emma. And then we dressed the boys in Blue shorts and white tank tops. They all looked adorable.

Just then we heard a knock at our front door and Edward went to go answer it even though we already knew who it was. Me and the kids then went down the stairs to greet their grandparents.

"Grandpa, Grandma you here!" They all exclaimed running to hug Esme and Carlisle

"Oh I've missed you kids" Esme said

"You just seen us yesterday though" Mason said with a goofy grin on his face as he clinged to Esme's leg before she picked him up and spinned him around.

"I know but I miss you guy's everyday" Esme said as she started tickling Mason who started laughing

"Are you guys ready for your sister to come out of her room" Carlisle asked the kids

"Uh Huh we misses her" Arabella said

"Ya what she said" Renesmee said

"Ya we want hold her" Taylor said

"Me be good big brother to baby Emma" Mason said

"Ok then let's get her out here then shall we" Carlisle said walking over to Emma's room

"Yeahhh" the kids all said at the same time making us all laugh

Carlisle unhooked her feeding tube and then he looked over at Edward and I.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked us

We looked at each other and then replied at the same time.

"We're more than ready" We both said making us laugh

He then took the vent off of her and we heard the most beautiful sound. Our baby girl was crying and it was such a beautiful sound after never being able to hear it before.

"Would you like to do the honors Bella?" Carlisle asked me gesturing toward the now wire free Emma

"Of course" I said as I walked over and gently lifted my baby into my arms cooing at her and making funny faces making her smile

"She's perfect, my little Emma" I said

I then gently handed her over to Edward so he could hold her.

"My littlest princess" Edward said as he cuddled Emma to his chest rocking her back and forth

After spending a couple hours with Emma and feeding the kid's lunch I decided it was time to call Jacob the kids were currently playing on the living room floor and Emma was in her baby swing and was fast asleep after having a bottle. Edward was just watching over the children and talking to Carlisle and Esme.

I went to the kitchen to make the call. I was extremely nervous to talk to Jake again he was my best friend and I just up and left without saying a word to him.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello" he said in a sad voice with also a bit of anger

"Jake it's me" I said

"Bella is that really you? Oh thank goodness you're alright I've been so worried" He said sounding relieved

"Ya I'm fine I was wondering if you could check on Charlie for me? I just want to know how he's doing" I said

"Bella.. I thought you knew… he's missing Bella no one has seen him since a week after you left we all just thought he found you and has been with you" Jake said sounding distressed

"What.. What do u mean he's missing?!" I started to yell

That's when Edward came in the room with a worried look along with Carlisle I saw Esme taking the kids upstairs so they wouldn't over hear.

I started to sob and dropped the phone as I fell to my knees and Edward caught me and let me cry in his arms as Carlisle picked up the phone and started getting information from Jake.

I couldn't believe it my dad was missing and I wasn't there to protect him. He's been missing for about 5 months and I had no idea where to look. I knew my dad he wouldn't just up and leave if he was going to search for me he would have told Billy and he would have kept in contact with him.

There was only one person that came to mind. Victoria.

Carlisle hung up the phone and came over to me.

"Bella it looks like someone must have taken your dad I told Jake where we are and he'll be here in the morning around 11am and we'll start forming searching parties till we find him. We'll find him Bella and we'll find out who did this" Carlisle said

I got up and walked outside to the back porch scanning the forest for anything.

"I know who has him and she's going to pay with her life I will kill her if it's the last thing I do" I said for once feeling so much confidence and I could feel my powers flowing inside of me

"Gather the others I know who has him and I know how to find him we leave at noon tomorrow" I said turning to Edward and Carlisle

"Who Bella who has him?" Carlisle asked

"Victoria" Edward and I said at the same time before we locked eyes and both of our eyes were showing so much rage towards her for taking my father and my kid's grandfather away

I walked up the stairs to spend some time with my children to help calm me.

"Edward can you bring Emma up I want all our children in one place where I know their all safe" I yelled down the stairs

"Of course love we'll be right up" Edward said as he grabbed Emma from her swing

Once we were both in the nursery with the children I turned to Esme.

"Esme I have a favor to ask I was wondering if you Rosalie and Emmett could stay here with the children tomorrow and look after them and keep them safe I'm not sure how long we'll be gone it shouldn't be long a couple days at most" I asked her pleading with my eyes for her to say yes

"Of course my dears you do what you have to do the children will be safe with us" Esme said kissing my cheek and then Edwards and then going down stairs to talk to Carlisle

"What wrong mommy? Renesmee asked she was usually the spokesperson for the other kids

"You remember when we told you that you have another grandfather my dad Charlie?" I asked my children

"Are we going to finally meet him" Mason said excitedly

"I'm sorry to tell you kids this and at such a young age but I know your more mature than you look and I hope you can understand what I'm going to tell you, grandpa is missing and mommy and daddy and your Grandpa Carlisle, Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper are going to go find him and bring him home. Everything is going to be ok and I promise we'll be back soon" I tried to explain to my children

"You bring back granpa?" Arabella asked in a small voice with tears running down her face

"We're going to try our best sweetheart" I said as I picked her up

Now all my children were upset and crying I felt so bad they were too young to go through this. But they were also too smart if I had lied to them and told them we were going somewhere else they would know I was lying they always did.

"It's going to be ok kids and your going to have so much fun with Grandma and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett maybe you can all have a movie day while we're gone" Edward suggested

"Yeahhh" they all yelled as they cheered up instantly thinking about all the things they could do while we were gone

Since we gave the kids lunch earlier we decided to not make them eat dinner and just gave them a small snack with a bottle of blood and then we cuddled on the couch with them more a movie. Tonight they picked lion king they loved that movie.

They fell asleep half way through the movie and we decided to carry them up to bed. Once they were in their beds. Emma started crying from her crib we had put her down before the movie.

I changed Emma's diaper and then made her a bottle that Edward brought in. I started rocking her in the chair as I fed her the bottle. She fell asleep soon after she was done I kissed her on the forehead and then handed her to Edward who also kissed her on the forehead and then laid her in her crib.

Edward and I then went up to bed taking the baby monitor with us. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but I knew I would find Charlie I just knew he was still alive. I soon fell fast asleep in Edward's arms dreaming that this nightmare would just disappear.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter please review and let me know thanks


End file.
